


Confronting the New Guy

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Shameless, Slash, Smut, Top Dean, blowjob, both are 18, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t take long for Dean to notice that this guy wouldn’t stop staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut. Pure and simple.

Dean checked his messages before putting his phone in the side zip of his bag. Everyone had already left except for him and the new guy. 

Dean was the captain of the Lawrence High Hunters lacrosse team and he always stayed around after practice to make sure his teammates got a ride home okay. It was just one of those things coach Singer expected of the captain and Dean didn’t mind considering his parents got him a car for senior year.

So now there he was, towel wrapped around his waist having just come from the showers. The new guy was already half dressed on the other side of the locker room. It didn’t take long for Dean to notice that this guy wouldn’t stop staring at him. 

Castiel Novak had only been in town a month and a member of the team for two weeks. Next Friday was his first official game starting and not on the bench after Benny injured his hamstring. He was cute but kind of weird. They hadn't really spoken much so Dean found it unnerving to have Castiel watching him so intently. 

Dean tried to ignore it, he fiddled around sprayed some deodorant and combed his hair, but still he could feel Castiel’s eyes on him. No one else was here so Dean was going to find out what this guy’s deal was.

“Cas you going to keep staring at me all afternoon or you going to come suck my dick?” Dean taunted. That would definitely make the other guy turn away and stop looking at him. Except now Castiel was walking towards him. It wasn’t until Castiel was only two feet away before Dean spoke again. “What are you doing?”

Castiel paused, tilting his head in confusion. “You said I could.”

“What are you serious?” Dean’s heart began to race. “Like seriously?” He thought about it, then he realized he didn’t need to think about it. “Okay man have at it.” He reached down and undid his towel, letting it fall to his feet.

The smaller man knelt down before Dean. His fingertips ghosted along his abs and thighs, soon followed by small kisses. Dean tried his best not to laugh as Castiel kissed his hip, it was ticklish.

A small lick along the shaft was the only warning Dean got before Castiel took it in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned, arms slamming into the lockers either side of him. 

Castiel took that as encouragement as he began to bob his head up and down the ever hardening length. 

“Cas,” Dean tried his best not to buck his hips forward. He knew he was big and didn’t want to gag Castiel by accident. “So good,” he moved his right hand to the back of Castiel’s head, guiding him along. 

Castiel was good, he used just enough pressure and no teeth. At one point his sucked on Dean’s balls and Dean nearly ripped his locker door off the hinges. Dean had had blowjobs before but never had they been this good.

Each minute that went by was pure ecstasy as Dean got closer and closer to orgasm. “Cas I’m gonna come,” he groaned, tugging at the mop of black hair below him. He expected Castiel to move away but he stayed there lips wrapped around Dean’s cock as he came. “Fuck,” Dean whispered again.

Neither boy moved for a few seconds before Castiel pulled back.

“Wow Cas that was amazing,” Dean gasped, trying to regain his composure as Castiel stood back up. Dean used his towel to wipe the saliva and semen remains off his now softening cock. “Next time I think I’m going to fuck you in the showers,” Dean laughed.

“I’d like that,” Castiel smiled.

Brain barely functioning Dean began to get changed, rather quickly as he now felt rather exposed. “Do you need a ride or anything?”

Castiel nodded and the pair walked off together towards Dean’s car.

Dean fucked Castiel in the showers, as promised, the following Friday after Castiel scored the winning goal. The pair then hooked up a few more times before officially starting to date.


	2. Scoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looked at Castiel, then the showers, and then back to Castiel who was now sporting a wicked grin. “Oh,” realization hit Dean. “Oh!” he repeated. “Dude are you serious?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot bunnies made me write more smut...it couldn't be helped

Everyone was high fiving Castiel as they left the locker room. With less than one minute to go he had scored the winning goal. 

“Well done Novak,” Victor clapped Castiel on the shoulder. “Hey Winchester,” Victor turned to face Dean who was on the other end of the locker room. “You coming to Chuck’s post-game party later?”

“Yeah man,” Dean replied.

“Good, make sure you bring Novak with you,” Victor ordered before leaving. With him gone there was only Dean and Castiel.

“You heard the man,” Dean smiled. “Guess we’ll get ready and go.”

Castiel stood there still in his lacrosse uniform. “No.”

Dean frowned. “You don’t want to party man? Come on you’re the hero tonight everyone will want to see you there.”

“I think you are forgetting something Dean,” Castiel stood there.

Dean was totally confused by now. “What do you mean?”

Castiel tilted his head gesturing towards the showers.

Dean looked at Castiel, then the showers, and then back to Castiel who was now sporting a wicked grin. “Oh,” realization hit Dean. “Oh!” he repeated. “Dude are you serious?” He remember what he'd told Castiel a few days ago about fucking him in the showers.

“You promised,” Castiel counted. 

That was all the encouragement Dean needed as he ran to the locker room door and locked it. There were only two people who had a key: Coach Singer who was already at home and probably on his third celebratory beer by now, and the team captain; Dean. With the door securely locked Dean made quick work of his clothes, and soon joined Castiel helping him to undress. Without words he dragged the other man towards the showers. 

With the water bursting onto both men, Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. They pulled apart panting, water streaming down their skin. Castiel shifted his stance and began to lower himself. He trailed kisses down Dean’s neck and onto his chest where he stopped to lightly bite at Dean’s left nipple. 

“Fuck Cas,” Dean gasped which only stirred the other man on more. Castiel kept going lower, kisses lining down Dean’s abs, his hip and finally he took Dean’s cock into his mouth. “Oh my God,” Dean groaned, he remembered how good it was a few days ago and those memories were coming flooding back.

After a few minutes Dean was getting close, he just wanted to give in and let himself go. It took all his self-control to stop and pull Castiel back up onto his feet. “My turn,” Dean moaned before he knelt down. With a heat building in his stomach he grabbed Castiel’s cock and began to stroke it. Castiel groaned and his knees buckled a little. Bingo Dean thought to himself as he wrapped his lips around Castiel’s cock.

“Dean,” Castiel stuttered as his fingers laced through Dean’s hair. 

Dean took that as encouragement as he began to suck faster and deeper. He used his left hand to reach around and play with Castiel’s hole before he carefully slid one finger inside. “Fuck,” Castiel gasped. It was the first time Dean had heard the other man swear and he had to admit it was a massive turn on as Dean’s dick twitched.

A second finger soon joined the first as Dean stopped sucking. He knelt there reveling in the way Castiel bucked against his fingers before he slowly withdrew them and rose to his feet. “You ready?” Dean asked, looking Castiel directly in the eye.

Castiel simply nodded before Dean turned him around. Palms flat against the tiled shower wall Castiel shifted his legs further apart with Dean’s gentle encouragement. 

Dean teased him with the tip brushing it against him. “Dean please,” Castiel hissed and that’s all it took for Dean to push in.

“Fuck,” they both grunted in unison. “So tight, so perfect,” Dean groaned as he rocked his hips back and forward slowly at first but steadily picking up pace.

With each trust Dean went faster and deeper. He was transfixed on the way the water cascaded down Castiel’s perfect skin. It was too much for him as Dean eventually leant forward and sunk his teeth into Castiel’s neck just above his shoulder. It was hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to really hurt the other man. “Dean,” Castiel’s voice hitched and Dean took that as a sigh to continue sucking away at the flesh form a nice hickey.

When Dean eventually found a rhythm and a solid stance, as to not fall over on the wet tiles, he guided his hand down Castiel chest and stomach towards his cock. It was still hard so Dean gripped it and began to stroke the smaller man in time with his thrusts.

The stood there bucking against each other as the pleasure ripped through Dean. He was getting close. “Come for me,” he growled into Castiel’s ear.

Castiel did as commanded a few strokes later as he groaned Dean’s name. The sound made Dean lose it as an orgasm surged through him moments later. “Cas,” he hissed. 

They stood there both panting before Dean twirled Castiel around to face him. As hungrily as before their lips met again. 

“That was amazing,” Dean said as they pulled apart. 

“I guess I should score the winning goal more often?” Castiel joked before the pair erupted into laughter. “Come on let’s get cleaned up, we have a party to get to.”

“You still want to go? I was thinking we could go crash back at my place,” Dean shut off the water and the pair started walking back to their lockers. He would rather just curl up in bed and go to sleep right now, preferably next to Castiel. 

“Dean you heard Victor, besides I want to go because I’ll get to walk in with you at my side. Then after a couple hours we can go back to your place,” Castiel smiled. 

“It’s a date,” Dean smiled right back at him.


End file.
